Somente Amigos?
by HanaUzumaki
Summary: Dois amigos. Será que um convite feito da parte dele, poderia acabar com essa amizade? E ela, aceitaria? MinatoKushina - UA


**Somente amigos...?**  
Por HanaUzumaki

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertece, e sim, ao Masashi Kishimoto.

-  
-

**There she goes again**  
_Lá ela vai novamente_  
**The girl I'm in love with**  
_A garota que estou apaixonado_  
**It's cool we're just friends**  
_ É legal, somos somente amigos_  
**We walk the halls at school**  
_Nós andamos pelos corredores da escola_  
**We know it's casual**  
_Nós sabemos que por acaso_  
**It's cool we're just...**  
_ É legal, somos somente..._

Em meio as caixas e sacolas, uma garota se encontrava sentada. Apoiando a cabeça na mão, ela pensava em sua vida.

_- Você quer ir comigo no baile da primavera?  
Fechou seu armário, voltando-se para encarar aquele que fizera o convite. Surpreendeu-se.  
- Minato?! - perguntou, surpresa.  
- E então, quer ir comigo?  
Diante o silêncio da garota, ele apenas suspirou, desapontado. Virou as costas, e saiu andando. Até que parou, e sem olhá-la, disse:  
- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Acho que para você, eu continuo sendo um Pirralho Baixinho.__  
_ Um sorriso brincou em seu rosto. Quando conhecera o "Pirralho Baixinho" jamais pensara, que seu relacionamento com ele, chegaria a esse ponto.  
_- Ei, Pirralho Baixinho!!  
O garoto loirinho virou-se para ver quem o chamara assim. Viu que era a sua nova vizinha.  
- Quer andar de skate? - perguntou ela, animada.  
- Você anda de skate?!  
- E por que não andaria?  
- É que você é menina, e bom, as meninas da minha sala costumam brincar de boneca, e não andar de skate. - falou com inocncia.  
- Ah, mas eu ando de skate!! E aí, quer ou não andar comigo? Aposto que vamos nos divertir bastante, e depois, podemos comer ramen!! Você gosta de ramen, né? Porque eu adoro!! Posso comer um monte, e depois comer mais um monte que nunca vou enjoar!!  
- Por mim tudo bem. Deixa só eu pegar o meu skate então.  
Ela sorriu ao ver o garoto, que deveria ser um pouco mais novo e mais baixo que ela entrar na casa. Arranjara algum para brincar. Então, estava tudo bem.  
_ E acertara. Minato, o seu vizinho, era dois anos mais novo que ela, mas como ela continuava sendo uma crianona, era como se tivessem a mesma idade. Ele virou seu parceiro constante nas brincadeiras.  
A amizade deles, porém, fora interrompida. A transferência de seu pai no trabalho os obrigara a deixar o bairro.  
Não imaginou, no entanto, que fosse voltar a morar ali. O pai, já aposentado, resolvera que iriam voltar à antiga casa. E também, não passara pela sua cabeça, que a antiga amizade com o vizinho, fosse voltar a ser como antes. Pensara errado. Mas não voltara a usar o apelido Pirralho Baixinho quando se dirigia a ele. Não porque não fossem íntimos como naquele tempo, mas, porque o apelido não fazia mais jus a figura do garoto. De pirralho não tinha mais nada, muito menos de baixinho, já que a passara e muito, em altura.  
Retirou um espelho de dentro de uma das caixas. Olhou seu reflexo. O que teria feito Minato a convidá-la? Era uma desajeitada, falava demais, não era muito feminina, e nem seguia regras de etiqueta. Também não usava roupas da moda, e não passava horas se maquiando ou cuidando do cabelo. A convidara por pena. Ele devia saber que ningum a convidaria mesmo.  
Mas então, lembrou-se do desapontamento estampado no rosto dele. Deveria ir... Ou não? Afinal, não tinha uma roupa decente, e nem sabia dançar. No final das contas, só o faria passar vergonha. Era melhor não ir. E também, acabara de se mudar. Deveria ajudar os pais a arrumarem a casa.  
A porta do quarto da garota fora aberta. Sua mãe sorrindo docemente entrou.  
- Telefonema para você. É a sua amiga, a Mikoto-chan. - falou, entregando o telefone sem fio a filha.  
- Obrigada.  
Viu a mãe fechar a porta, e então atendeu.  
- Alô?  
- Oi Kushina! E aí, eu liguei pra saber se você vai ao baile da primavera. Você vai?  
- Não. Vou ficar em casa mesmo.  
- Por quê? Ninguém te convidou?  
- Na verdade, me convidaram, mas...  
- Quem foi?  
Diante a essa pergunta, ela não respondeu de imediato.  
- Foi o Minato.  
- O quê?! Minato Namikaze? - perguntou, surpresa.  
- Existe algum outro Minato na nossa escola?! - foi sarcstica.  
- Voc aceitou, né?! Porque se eu tivesse um amigo lindo como ele, eu aceitaria!  
- Na verdade, eu não respondi e acho que ele encarou como se eu tivesse recusado. - respondeu, hesitante.  
- Kushina, eu vou te matar!! Ah, mas você vai aceitar o convite dele, vai mesmo! Nem que eu tenha que te arrastar até a casa dele!!  
- Mas Mikoto, eu não tenho um vestido e nem sei dançar. Esquece, ele só vai passar vergonha comigo!  
- Mas que desculpa esfarrapada, Kushina! Você nunca se preocupou com isso, sempre foi você mesma, não importando se pagava o maior mico na frente dos outros, ou agia como uma tapada, idiota, sem noção...  
- Isso pra me convencer a aceitar o convite do Minato? Não ta ajudando!  
- Ah, desculpa! Então, mas, você nunca se importou com isso, e agora da noite pro dia passou a se importar?! E desde quando você faz o Minato passar vergonha? Se fizesse, não acha que ele já teria parado de andar com você? Deixa de ser burra Kushina, aceita o convite dele!  
- Mikoto, eu não tenho...  
- Outra desculpa esfarrapada!! Pra que afinal servem os amigos? Eu te empresto um vestido, isso é o de menos! - falou, rindo.  
- Mas eu não sei dançar direito!  
- Isso nunca foi problema, você sempre dançou do jeito que sabia, parecendo uma doida que tinha escapado do hospício e tava comemorando, mas dançava! - ela riu.  
- Engraçadinha. Mas do mesmo jeito eu tenho que ajudar minha família a arrumar as coisas.  
- Hã hã, sei. E vocês vão arrumar as coisas as oito da noite de sábado?  
- Ah ta bom, eu aceito o convite do Minato! - deu-se por vencida.  
- Ótimo! Então sábado tarde eu passo na sua casa pra gente ir se arrumar, ta?  
- Ta. Ah, e a propsito, você vai com quem?  
- Com o Fugaku.  
- O Uchiha?  
- Ele mesmo! Bom, tchau.  
- Tchau.  
Suspirando ela apertou o botão do aparelho que finalizava a ligação. Encarou o teto. Agora, teria que aceitar o convite de Minato. Mas, por que tanta relutância em fazê-lo?! Por que queria manter distancia do garoto, mas ao mesmo tempo queria estar perto dele? Por que seu coração batia tão rápido toda vez que estavam juntos? Por que corava ao perceber que os orbes azuis dele a olhavam intensamente? Ela não sabia o porque.  
Até que uma lâmpada se acendeu em sua cabeça. Estaria apaixonada por ele? Não, não podia, afinal ele era o seu melhor amigo, o Pirralho Baixinho! Mas, por que não podia?! Que coisa complicada! Resolveu sair logo e aceitar o convite dele, antes que perdesse a coragem...Ou que se perdesse em meio aos seus sentimentos. Ainda pensando, chegou a uma conclusão. Estava apaixonada por ele, era um fato! Desceu os degraus da escada as presas.  
- Aonde você vai, filha? - perguntou sua mãe, vendo-a a sair de casa.  
- Fazer uma coisa que já devia ter feito há muito tempo! - respondeu, fechando a porta.  
Tocou a campainha da casa e esperou. Logo a porta se abriu, revelando Minato. O garoto ficou surpreso ao vê-la.  
- Kushina? Ah...Oi.  
Ela nem lhe disse nada. Apenas o abraou. Minato ficou confuso, muito confuso.  
- Minato-kun, eu aceito ir com você no baile da primavera!! - e o soltou.  
Minato agradeceu aos céus que Kushina fosse muito distraída, e que não notou suas bochechas um pouco rubras.  
- Ah, tudo bem então! Passo pra te pegar ás sete e quarenta. - e virou-se para entrar de volta na casa, porém, lembrou-se de algo - Kushina, eu gosto de você, ta?  
Ela exibia um enorme sorriso no rosto.  
- Eu também!  
Ele ficou feliz ao ouvir, e também sorriu.  
- Afinal, você é meu melhor amigo, como poderia não gostar de você? - completou a garota.  
Minato quase foi ao chão ao ouvir isso. Apenas continuou sorrindo, com uma gota se formando em sua testa. Como era burra essa sua amiga! Acenou para ela, e dessa vez realmente ia entrando na casa. Kushina o impediu.  
- Eu também gosto de você de outro jeito. E sabe, não te acho um Pirralho Baixinho. - falou, um pouco corada.  
Talvez Kushina não fosse tão burra assim...  
- Eu também. - falou, por fim.  
Aproximou-se dela e abaixando a cabea até ficar de sua altura, a beijou.  
- Com certeza eu não sou um Pirralho Baixinho, você que é! - falou rindo.  
- Hn? Eu?!  
- É, você, Baixinha!  
Kushina riu. Verdade, ela era a baixinha. Percebeu a grande diferena de altura entre os dois, ao ter que ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar os lábios do garoto, e lhe dar mais um beijo.

-

-

**Just keep on thinking in when we used to be just friends**  
_Só continuarei pensando como nós costumvamos ser somente amigos_

Just Friends - Jonas Brothers

-  
-

Olá Pessoal! Minha primeira fic aqui no site, espero que tenham gostado. Como não se tem muitas informações sobre esse casal, decidi fazer uma fic UA. Deixem reviews com as opiniões de vocês! xD Ja ne.


End file.
